La escuela Mortal Kombat
by El erizo tarkatan
Summary: Bienvenidos a la escuela internado Mortal Kombat donde aqui las cosas y clases al igual que sus alumnos no son nada normales,disfruten de su estancia
1. Chapter 1

Ejem bueno soy nuevo en esto y hoy os traigo uno de mis fics de Mortal Kombat,se que se puede parecer a los otros que hay pero intentare hacerlo lo mas diferente posible,siento si no es muy buena pero intentare ir mejorando y con esto ya empiezo

Los personajes pertenecen a Midway por ahora porque luego yo incluire dos Ocs

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Era un día normal en el clan Shirai Ryu hasta que:

Scorpion: no pienso ir a sea estúpida escuela de las narices,para que querer ir allí.

Jefe del clan:Hanzo,tu conducta ,e ha llevado a esto así que no te quejes,a la vete a hacer las maletas ahora mismo

Scorpion:(cabreado) como usted diga ¬¬

Llegó a su cuarto y se puso a empacar sus cosas que no eran muchas y a maldecir al mundo.

En el clan Lin Kuei,había una pelea de hermanos

Noob: por tu culpa tengo que ir a esa escuela interno

Sub-Zero: venga Noob,seguro que haremos amigos :D,ademas de que prefiero estar en una escuela interno que estar aquí entre estas paredes haciendo cosas aburridas

Noob:mmm... puede que tengas razón (pensando) pero que te digo,te estoy dando la razón

Sub-Zero:jajajaja eso si fue raro,ademas de que en esa escuela también habrá chicas

Noob:bueno a lo mejor no esta tan mal,y mas si va a estar Sareena (le empiezan a salir corazones de la cabeza)

Volvamos con Scorpion.

Scorpion:(pensando) puede que a lo mejor no este tan mal,ademas de que ya no tengo ganas de seguir las ordenes de ese viejo xD

Bajó las escaleras y se despidió de los otros miembros del esperando la llegada del autobus cuando un esncuentro salvaje tiene lugar.

/:que haces tu aquí Hanzo

Scorpion: lo mismo te digo a tu hermano y a ti,Kuai Liang ¬¬

Sub-Zero:nosotros nos vamos a una escuela internos

Scorpion:que casualidad,espera un momento...

Scorpion no pudo decir lo que pensaba porque en ese momento el autobús llegó en ese momento. Primero si subió Scorpion después de tener una pelea con Sub.

Scorpion: ._. donde demonios hay un asiento,ah ahí hay uno(miro y vio uno al lado de Ermac) me puedo sentar?

Ermac: por su puesto C: (que no quitaba la vista de su movil hasta que Scorpion le pregunto si se lo dejaba) claro tomalo ^^

Por otro lado Sub y Noob se sentaron al lado de Smoke y empezaron a hablar para que el viaje se les hiciera mas corto,todos estaban haciendo cosas distintas,las chicas excepto Frost que estaba chinchando a Sub,estaban alrededor de Kenshi,todas se estaban peleando por sentarse al lado de él,en cabio los otro se pusieron a jugar a algo.

Ermac:a que podemos jugar :/

Rain: no se a Mortal Kombat xD

Reptil: ya se juguemos a algún juego extremo como a la bomba :D

Ermac: si,y de donde sacamos la bomba me lo dices

Baraka: aquí la tienes (se la lanza) ya pademos jugar

Rain: WTF? De donde la sacastes

Baraka:eso quisiera saber y ._.

Johnny: yo tambien quiero jugar,y me pido contar :3

Ermac: no,soy yo el que cuenta,a si por cierto todos participan

Todos: como? O-OU

Ermac se puso a contar y la bomba era era lanzada por todos los lugares del autobús

Kenshi: que pasa,suena como si hubiera una bomba que esta apunto de estallar

Kitana: no le des importancia ^^

Se la tiró a Johnny con tanta fuerza que al impactar contra Johnny este hizo un agujero en el asiento xD,cuando se quiso dar cuenta la bomba le explotó.

Johnny: cof cof esto no es justo lo lanzastes demasiado fuerte ¬_¬

Todos los de autobus se empezaron a partir de risa

Sub-Zero: jajajaja x'D Johnny no te da vergüenza ir desnudo por ahí xD

Johnny: de que estas hablando, (se mira hacia abajo y vio que Sub-Zero tenia razón,estaba en pelotas xD) que co#/

Primero se puso muy colorado y luego se fue a su maleta a por ropa és de un largo rato el autobús se detuvo delante de un edificio.

Condutor: muy bien vamos niñatos bajaros y rapidito

Todos empezaron a coger sus cosas y empezaron a bajarse.

Continuara...

No se si les gusto,he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible así que espero que haya valido la pena escribirlo,para el próximo intentare que sea un poco mejor,ojala les haya gustado ^^ e intentare subir el proximo lo antes posible


	2. Los primeros días de escuela

Hola a todos los que esteis leyendo este fic,tanto tiempo sin subir,estuve ocupado con el instituto y esos rollos de escuela,intentare actualizar más a menudo si puedo. El capítulo lo dividí en dos pequeñas partes porque una parte es el día antes y la otra el primer día de clase, también tuve bloqueo para escribirlos...

Scorpion: joder dejate ya de tanta excusa y tanto lio que la gente quiere leer aún que sea más pésimo que las historias cutres que escribe Ermac en sus cuadernos de deberes o sino la gente dejara de leer

Ermac: mis historias no son malas,son genialisimas :3

Bueno ya dejemos este lio que ya empiezo bueno este capítulo lo he llamado:

Los primeros días de escuela.

Todos bajaron del autobús y observaron el tenebroso lugar. En frente había un alto edificio,como un castillo y estaba cubierto de escombros

-Jade: menudo lugar hemos venido a parar ya echo de menos mi casa en Edenia,este sitio apesta

-Kitana: tenes mucha razón amiga ._.

En la puerta estaba Bo rrai cho, esperando a los alumnos.

Bo rrai cho: bienvenidos a la escuela ¿quereis unas galletitas recién hechas (saca un plato lleno de galletas con pepitas de chocolate con no muy buena pinta)

Todos pusieron muy malas caras...

Baraka: (le ruge el estomago) yo si quiero :D (cogió una y le pegó un mordisco) hmmm no están tan ma ...(y al momento cae desplomado al suelo)

Scorpion: tu nos quieres envenenar,maldito gordo (y se le tiro a pegarle)

Kano: tenemos que separarlos

Al momento unos diez o más cogieron a Scorpion y lo separaron.

Bo Rai Cho: ahora entiendo porque te trajeron aquí niño del demonio, pues para que lo sepais yo sere el que prepare las comidas Ò_Ó

Todos: (se quedan mirando el cuerpo desplomado de Baraka) Nos vamos a morir TT_TT

Bo Rai Cho: bueno vamos que el director os esta esperando ¬¬

Todos se dirgieron a una gran sala donde todos fuero sentados por orden. Allí estaba el director Shao Kahn junto con el resto de profesores.

Shao Kahn: bienvenidos a la prisión,quiero decir a la escuela Mortal Kombat bla bla bla

Ni dios le hacia caso excepto Kenshi que el estaba tomando apuuntes,todos los demás estaban con sus móviles de ultima generación u otros aparatos electrónicos o también se quedaron dormidos por el viaje y el sermón que les hecho Kahn.Y después de dos horas de charla:

Shao Kahn: pues eso es todo,como es el primer día será un día libre y ahora os voy a decir unas cosas y podreis sa...salir...

No puedo acabar lo que tenía que decir

Shao Kahn: bueno es igual ademas de que se me ha olvidado xD,bueno señores vamos a tomar el té.

Nadie sabía a donde había que ir así que se fueron a la biblioteca pero no precisamente para estudiar

Sonya: juguemos a atrevimiento o verdad,para conocernos mejor todos

Todos: vale ;D

Noob: yo paso de esa cagada de juego

Rain: por?

Noob: por? Porque no quiero escuchar los gritos de un grupo de chicas cabreadas porque alguno o alguna bese a Kenshi xD.

Sub: tenes razón :D

Noob: che para el carro he dicho alguno o alguna,en este juego no se sabe xD incluso podrias ser tí

Sub: ¬¬

Li Mei: bueno y que mas da si es solo para divertirnos,yo qiro la botella. (la gira y le da a Mileena) atrevimiento o verdad

Mileena: verdad

Li Mei: hmm es cierto que eres un clon de Kitana :)

Mileena: (pensando:mierda porque a mi, si digo que si todos lo sabrán y si digo que no me tocará hacer un atrevimiento y encima sabrán que si lo soy) me niego a contestar eso,yo me marcho de aquí al final Noob tenía razón.

Salió de la sala

Frost: al final si lo era,en fin olvidemoslo,yo giro la botella (apunto a Sub-Zero) atrevimiento o verdad

Sub: psss me da igual atrevimiento

Nightwolf: hmm te reto a que beses (giró la botella y apunto a Frost) ajam todos queremos ver eso ¬w¬

Frost: QUÉ,QUÉ ò\\\-/ó (sonrojada)

Sub: (sonrojado)

Scorpion: chico no tenemos todo el dia vamos ya (empujo´a Sub y este beso a Frost)

Todos: (silbandoles) x'D

Frost: no vuelvo a jugar a esto (se va corriendo)

Kung Lao: yo giro (y dió a Johnny) atrevimiento o verdad

Johnny: esto atrevimiento

Kabal: esta bien tienes que abrazar a (giró y dió a Sonya)

Johnny: hoy es el día más feliz de mi hermosa vida,a mis brazos Sonya *¬*

(se tira encima de ella)

Sonya: arrg quita baboso (y le da una bofetada en la cara)

Johnny: bueno fue bonito mientras duró,mi cara )':

Todos: jajajaja x'D

Mavado. Ahora giro yo ¬¬(gira y apunta a Baraka) atrevimiento o verdad

Baraka: (pasando del tema) nee verdad

Scorpion: emm es cierto que le robastes los diarios a Millena porque si es así todos queremos leerlos *****w*****

Todos: siiiii

Baraka: si que los robé aquí tenes (saca solo uno) en si solo tenía uno

Mileena desde uno de los cuartos y su gran sentido de la audicion bajo corriendo hasta la biblioteca

Mileena: con que fuistes tu,te voy a matar,devuelmelo

Baraka: quien se lo encuentra se lo queda :p

Mileena: grrr no sabes lo que te espera ò_ó

Johnny: los enamorados a pelear a otra parte que molestais y estamos en una biblioteca

Mileena: que dijistes actor de pacotilla

Después de eso se formó una pelea entre todos los que estaban allí,después de una hora u hora y media de peleas todos se marcharon de allí agotados a los cuartos y como ninguno sabía en que cuarto le tocaba dormir pues se fueron al que les dio la gana.

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada,todo estaba silencioso y todos dormian excepto el director que se acordó de lo que les tenia que decir a los alumnos,asi que salió con su pijama a rayas,su osito y su casco y se acerco al microfono y anunció que todos se dirigieran al comedor

Shao Kahn: VAMOS LEVANTAROS!

Todos: AAAAAH

Todos se dirigieron al comedor medio dormidos y vestidos con su pijamas excepto uno:

Shao Kahn: bueno alumnos os he despertado porque se me olvi...do,que haces en calzones Baraka,no esta permitido dormir sin pijama ò_ó

Todos: (se les quedan mirando)

Baraka: es que se me olvidó la maleta en el autobús y no tenia otra ropa TtwTT,dejad de mirarme así

Todos: (echandose las manos a la cabeza) nunca cambiara

Shao Kahn: bueno basta ya,dejemos las tonterias a un lado y venga que reparto los cuartos,que es tarde y yo tengo sueño

Kitana: si no hubieras olvidado no estariamos aquí viejo despistado

Shao Kahn: cuidadito con esa boca,bueno en el cuarto uno...

Cuarto 1

Scorpion

Sub-Zero

Kenshi

Ermac

Baraka

Cuarto 2

Mileena

Kitana

Jade

Li Mei

Cuarto 3

Noob

Smoke

Taven

Johnny

Jax

Cuarto 4

Scarlet

Chameleon

Rain

Kung Lao

Liu Kang

Cuarto 6

Kabal

Nightwolf

Secktor

Cirax

Striker

Cuarto 7

Daegon

Havik

Mavado

Kano

Kobra

Cuarto 8

Nitara

Kira

Ashara

Frost

Shao Kahn: pues eso es todo,y ahora a vuestro cuartos y las clases empiezan a las 8:30 de la mañana y os quiero puntuales.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos,algunos estaban molestos y otros contentos con sus compis xD

CONTINUARA...

Bueno,como fue diganme a lo mejor un poco crto pero no se preocupen que ya hare capítulos mas largos

Scorpion: si y que sean mucho mejores y no me metas en mas lios entendistes

Sub: los lios te los buscas tu solo :p

Pues eso un saludo si es que alguien lo lee xD

El Erizo Tarkatan


End file.
